Murder Romance
by FallenAngelsNightmare
Summary: When worlds collide will true love blossom in the dark world of the Jeffersonian's forensic team. Will two up and coming forensic people being to come together and get the job done with the others and get a spot on the team?
1. Chapter 1

**Told in Naomi's POV**

"Dr. Blair will you come here please?" My current employer asked motioning me over to him. I stood up walking away from the microscope that I had my nose down.

"Yes?" He was holding a letter in his hand addressed to me.

"I just got this in. I think you should consider this it would be very good for you." He said handing me the letter. I opened it careful not to rip anything. I pulled the letter out and looked at what was written. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked not believing what I had just read.

"It's for real Naomi. Congratulations." I bit my bottom lip. This was a dream come true. I would be working along side the top anthropologist in the country, Dr. Temperence Brennan.

"It says here I will be starting tomorrow..." I looked up at my boss with a sad but happy face. I loved working here but I was sad to leave my friends.

'Well I guess you will finish today's work and I will give you your last pay-check." Dr. Rollins said smiling at me. He knew that it really would be good for me. I could learn so much from Dr. Brennan.

I went back to the microscope with the letter still in my hand. I sat the letter down next to the microscope and went back to work but today was one day I couldn't get over the fact that I would be working alongside Temperance Brennan. So I did a hyper active happy dance. It didn't last long I soon went back to identifying the slime under the scope.

"God she is happy isn't she?" Dr. Rollins laughing at me.

"Welcome to the Jeffersonian I'm your boss Dr. Saroyan."

"I thought that Dr. Brennan would be my boss?" I interrupted. Dr. Saroyan pursed her lips together.

"Yes but I'm Dr. Brennan's boss which makes me your boss." She didn't seem too happy with me. Great way to start off Naomi. She handed me a key card and took me further into the lab. She swiped her card in this pole thing and told me to do the same.

"If you don't then it will set off an alarm and you'll be tackled to the ground by those big guys right over there." She said pointing to the very well built security guards. I nodded and swiped my card.

I saw Dr. Brennan leaning over a corpse staring at the skull. She didn't even look up at me. There was a big guy in a suit with and FBI badge on his belt loop, a curly haired guy, and a pretty woman with long black hair she was holding a pad and she had a pencil on the page. I think she was drawing at least that's what I assumed by the way that she was running it across the page. She looked up at me.

"Hi sweetie I'm Angela Montenegro. This is Dr. Jack Hodgins." She pointed her pencil to the curly haired man and then to the FBI guy. "And that's Booth." Booth gave me a small wave.

"I think that he was probably killed by a blow to the head." Dr. Brennan said pointing at a fracture in the skull. "Hodgins you can collect samples now." She said taking off her gloves.

"Dr. Brennan this is the new intern Dr. Naomi Blair." Dr. Saroyan introduces. I reached out to shake her hand but she ignored me. I withdrew my hand slowly.

"Where's the other one?" She asked. My eyes widened.

"Other one?" As if on cue another girl came over stopping at the card swipper.

Told in Roxy's POV

The telephone started to ring. I sighed and reached over to get it. I was working on a paper for my Paleobiology dissertation. I was a little annoyed when I answered.

"Hello?" It was Susan the old lady at the front desk.

"Dr. Mitchell something just arrived for you." She said. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's okay Susan I'll be right down." I hung up the phone and made my way down to the front desk.

"What do you have for me Susan?" I asked leaning against the front desk. She reached into my mailbox and pulled out a letter.

"Here it is Dr. Mitchell." I took it from her and opened it.

"Heck yesh!" I jumped up and down.

"What is it Dr. Mitchell?" Susan asked.

"I've got an internship at the Jeffersonian!" I was smiling so big I thought that my head would explode.

"Oh my… Congratulations."

I walked into the Jeffersonian the next day happy as can be.

"I'm the new intern." I told the guy at the front desk. He told me where I needed to go and I made my way there. I stopped in front of a key card swipper and looked up the small flight of stairs. I saw the famous Dr. Brennan and I wanted to squeal I was so excited. I looked at all the people there. One looked way too familiar.

"Oh Dr. Mitchell you're here. I'm Dr. Saroyan." She handed me a key card and I swiped it through the thing. I walked up the steps and looked at the guy that I thought was familiar to me.

"Jack?" I asked. He looked up.

"Roxy?" I nodded and hugged him.

"This is too great. I haven't seen you in like 3 years. I can't believe you work here. Well…" I trailed off because I didn't want to out him that he was filthy rich in front of all his co-workers. Jack was always sensitive about that kind of stuff.

"Yeah. I'm so glad you're one of the new interns." He said pulling me into another hug. The woman next to him cleared her throat.

"Hi I'm Angela." She said extending her hand. I smiled.

"Hi Roxy." I introduced. Once all the introductions were made the fun started.

Booth's phone rang.


	2. Ch 2

Roxy's POV

"I heard that the guy was found in the dumpster in back of a strip joint." Hodgins said leaning in close to me. I looked over my shoulder at the corpse on the observation table and sighed.  
"Poor guy he probably didn't even know what hit him." I looked from the corpse, which had I mentioned had been decapitated, to Hodgins. He shrugged.  
"And how do you know that?" Dr. Brennan's voice sounded from behind me. I bit my lip. I had heard that she didn't like people coming to conclusions. I looked to Hodgins who cracked a smile.  
"Your on your own babe." He let out a small laugh and I got up walking over to Dr. Brennan and the corpse.  
"Well I was looking at the cervical vertebra you'll see that the back has the most extensive damage suggesting that he was struck from behind with a blunt object." Dr. Brennan looked impressed and I sighed in relief.  
"Very nice." Booth smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up making me blush slightly.  
"I found traces of laminated fiberglass, bamboo, polyethylene and wax embedded in the bone." Jack held up a sample bottle and shook it. I was fairly certain that it was the bamboo.  
"What do you gather from that find Dr. Hogdins?" Dr. Brennan asked.  
"I have no earthly idea." She turned to Naomi who had be taking down notes probably so that she could refer to them later on in the investigation. I had noticed in the few hours of being around her that she was very thorough.  
"Do you have anything to add Dr. Blair?" Naomi looked up for her clipboard and came over to us.  
"I noticed a small puncture mark on the Humerus." Naomi pointed to the left Humerus. Dr. Brennan leaned down toward the corpse and examined the upper extremity of the arm.  
"I didn't see that thank you for bringing that to my attention." Dr. Brennan said coyly.  
Jack glanced at me and I bit my tongue cursing Naomi for her meticulousness. I would have found it too…eventually.  
"Dr. Hodgin's see if you can gather particulates from the bone and has Angela done the facial reconstruction yet?" She looked around the lab for what I assumed would be Angela.  
"Not yet. I was waiting for Hodgin's to finish getting all of his stuff." Angela's voice sounded before she came into view.  
"Well I'm finished with it so you can start." Jack nodded toward the skull and Angela took the sterlyized silver tray off the examine table. I couldn't help but noticed how everything seemed to sparkle giving the lab a sense of beauty amidst the reality of what resided in this section of the Jeffersonian; death and decay.  
"I'll have it for you soon sweetie." She told Dr. Brennan.  
"Well while you squints are busy examining your remains I'll be getting lunch." Booth turned to leave but didn't get very far. A young man with dark hair and dimples to die for stopped him.  
"Ah Agent Booth so nice to see you I was-"  
"Not now Sweets I was heading out to get something to eat." My eyes remained on the guy and a subtle smile creep onto my lips. Jack nudged me in the ribs making my eye contact tear from the adorable "Sweets". The name was definitely fitting for such deliciousness.  
"Help me out with this." Jack whispered. "Dr. Brennan likes to see her interns busy not staring at some guy." I cleared my throat and went over to Hodgins station.

Naomi's POV

Roxy was obviously interested in the young man that came along to prevent Booth from his lunch. It was clear on her face. The lustful grin, her eyes glued to his stature, and the way her body happened to straighten up to be more presentable in Sweets' presence. I shook my head letting out a small sigh. I thought about making a note of her actions, a little side bar humor for my own pleasure, but decided against it in the end. I was at a bit of a stalemate with no idea of what I should do with myself. Roxy and Hodgins were over in his station whispering and identifying the particles from the bones, Dr. Brennan had gone off into her office, Angela had left with the skull, and Booth and Sweets were having a conversation that seemed to be irritating Booth.  
I slowly got up from my seat and headed over to the examine table. My pencil touched the fresh sheet of paper I had placed there and had began to scribble down a rough copy of the bones. I wasn't nearly as good an artist as Angela of course but my skills did exceed stick figures. I wanted to have a copy of the imperfections at my immediate disposal.  
I scanned over the bones over and over making sure I hadn't missed anything. Just as I had thought I had seen something Roxy popped up beside me. "Hodgins and I were discussing possible murder weapons." She began her voice hushed over the dull hum of electronics surrounding us. I peeled my eyes away from the pelvic bone, which had been my targeted area of observation, and looked up at her. A smile adorned her features and she seemed quite pleased with herself.  
"And?" I questioned once her paused turned into silence. Briefly I wondered what the cause of her hesitation had been. Had she just come over to gloat and not inform me of what her and Hodgins theory had been? If so I would not think very much of her. However, Roxy picked up after, again, tearing her eyes from Sweets. I glanced over and saw that Booth had departed from his company and now he stood alone staring in the direction Booth had left in.  
"And we think it could have been a snowboard." I took a moment to think about what a snowboard was made out of. Laminated fiberglass, bamboo, polyethylene and wax, it was blunt as well. That could very well have been the murder weapon. "What do you think?" Roxy asked optimism shining brightly on her face.  
"I think it could very well have been a snowboard." I agreed. I couldn't help myself in asking, "But why share this information with me?" It was a tad cynical but we were competing for the internship…weren't we?  
"Just because we're supposed to be bitter rivals, fighting tooth and nail for the coveted spot on the illustrious Brennan team doesn't mean we can't be civil. Maybe even friends or at the very least friendly." Roxy flashed me a toothy smile.  
I smiled back at her and thought that she might have something up her sleeve but shook it off and saw her walking back towards Hodgins and I went back to my drawing of the pelvic bone. 


End file.
